


Эйфория

by fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen)



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Art, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Glasses, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020
Summary: «Рэй сделал то, чего никогда бы не сделал раньше: широко лизнул очки Флетчера. Он крепко, не позволяя Флетчеру отвернуться, придержал его подбородок, основательно облизал и вторую линзу. Под языком был холод стекла и отчего-то эйфория.Не скрывая торжества, Рэй выдохнул:— Теперь тебе придется их снять»
Relationships: Fletcher/Raymond Smith
Kudos: 40
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 6 - Спецквест





	Эйфория

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Загадка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319374) by [fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020), [Lisa_Lis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lis/pseuds/Lisa_Lis). 



> Кинк на очки, кинк на обладание

[ ](https://imgur.com/FvcGkxM)


End file.
